Hotels and other providers of guest services often provide Internet access and/or cable television to guests. With respect to High Speed Internet Access (HSIA), guest service providers often require guests to provide registration information before providing Internet access, whereas televisions are generally located in the guest space and require no additional access. New streaming technologies, such as GOOGLE CHROMECAST, allow users to control content being shown on a television from mobile devices such as phones, tablets, and computers. Such streaming devices operate by the user initiating the streaming of content via the mobile device, then the content is streamed directly from the Internet to the streaming device/television (not relaying the content through the user's mobile device).